Complicated
by chensation
Summary: 1943-Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendapat pengalaman baru dalam hidupnya, ikut campur, sampai harus mempertanggung-jawabkan suatu hal pada Jongin sendiri. -main cast: D.O, pairing: KaiSoo/KrisKai EXO, remix fanfic from some movie
1. Columbia University

"_Terkadang bila kau mencintai seseorang, dan menjadi milikmu._

_Kemudian kau mencoba meninggalkannya._

_Dia akan tetap berputar disekitarmu, terus kembali pada dirimu._

_Menjadi bagian dari dirimu._

_Atau mereka akan menghancurkanmu."_

.

.

.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang membereskan meja kerja ayahnya, ia menemukan amplop cokelat lengkap dengan alamatnya dan orang yang dituju. Kyungsoo terkejut, sebab disitu tertulis dari Columbia University ditujukan kepada Do Kyungsoo.

"Itu untukmu, memang," ucap Tuan Do, ayah Kyungsoo, kepada anak tunggalnya tersebut setelah Kyungsoo menunjukkan amplop sambil berekspresi minta penjelasan.

"Kubuka?"

"Masa' kau buang?" Tuan Do balik tanya dengan sinis. Kyungsoo menggerutu kemudian meletakkan dulu kemucing di tangannya, lalu membuka tutup amplop dengan hati-hati.

"Wuah!" Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo tersenyum dan hendak tertawa senang. Sebab yang ia ketahui surat tersebut menyatakan bahwa dirinya lolos masuk Columbia University di tahun ajaran baru nanti.

"Ada apa?" Untuk pertanyaan ayahnya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya kepada pria separuh baya itu.

"Ooh.. aku mengerti." Namun setelah baru saja Tuan Do ikut senang, mereka berdua dikejutkan sosok ibu Kyungsoo, nyonya Do, yang tiba-tiba ada disitu. Dan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya berat.

"Ibu.."

"Jadi.. kau akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkannya mengurungku lagi?" Nyonya Do bertanya dengan kecewa, dan menunjuk kearah ayah Kyungsoo saat menuduh. Kyungsoo benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Ibu, aku tidak akan_"

"Hentikan! Dia bisa mendengarnya.." Ekspresi takut Nyonya Do muncul saat melihat suaminya sendiri. Itu membuat Kyungsoo paham, dan segera menggenggam kedua tangan sang ibu.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita ke kamar." Dibawanya oleh Kyungsoo sang ibu ke kamar tidurnya. Berniat mencoba menenangkan orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

"Dia masih bisa mendengarnya."

"Tidak, ibu. Lihat reaksi ayah, dia tidak menoleh pada kita kan? Lagipula jaraknya dengan kamar ini jauh."

"Tapi dia memasang perekam diseluruh ruangan ini." Ibu Kyungsoo masih takut dan tangannya mulai bergetar. Kejadian yang disebutkannya tadi memang pernah terjadi, tapi ada maksud tersendiri di baliknya, Kyungsoo tahu itu.

"Tidak, ayah tidak melakukannya!"

"Tentu saja dia melakukannya!"

"Ibu, tatap mataku," tegas Kyungsoo seraya menahan kedua pundak rapuh sang ibu yang mungkin terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Kyungsoo sedih akan hal itu.

"Ayah tidak akan menyakitimu, ataupun memasang perekam, menahan ibu di kamar ini, atau yang lainnya! Semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi, karena aku tidak akan melupakanmu.." Kyungsoo berbisik, dan ibunya jadi berkaca-kaca melihat bola matanya yang besar dan berarura lembut itu.

"Aku menyayangimu..." Nyonya Do memeluk anaknya dengan tangis.

"Aku juga, bu. Aku janji ayah tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap langit malam kini tengah berbintang. Dirinya berada di teras rumah merenungi apa yang ada. Bimbang, bisakah dia kuliah di New York dengan tenang kalau ibunya saja seperti itu?

"Itu terserah padamu." Seakan-akan bersangkutan dengan apa yang berkecamuk di hati Kyungsoo, sang ayah tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya dan bicara seperti itu. Tapi itu bukan solusi, melainkan tuntutan yang harus Kyungsoo putuskan sendiri.

"Apa ayah akan berjanji?"

"Kalau aku boleh membela diri, aku memang tidak pernah menyakitinya."

"Ayah, itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan!" gerutu Kyungsoo dan langsung ia alihkan mukanya ke jalanan perumahan.

"Jika kau memang mau digantungkan oleh ibumu terus, tidak apa-apa kau membuang kertas pernyataan penerimaan itu _semudah _disaat kau mendaftar disana. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyesal, kau tidak boleh merengek setelah semuanya terbuang. Jadilah pria sejati dan pilihlah sendiri apa yang terbaik bagimu." Itu merupakan motivasi dari ayahnya, Kyungsoo sempat tersindir mendengarnya. Semudah? Bahkan Kyungsoo hampir mati mendaftar ke sebuah universitas terkenal di negara asing ini. Untungnya membuahkan hasil.

Dan mulai saat itu juga Kyungsoo memutuskan akan menghadapi dunia dan mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Kyungsoo di Columbia University, dan dirinya beserta beberapa mahasiswa lain di-_guide _menuju perpustakaan kampus mendengarkan sang pemandu berceloteh dengan segala rasa bangganya terhadap universitas ini. Misalnya, benda (buku) langka yang dimiliki departemen pendidikan ini?

"Dia sangat terkenal, menyair untuk membebaskan negara dari kesengsaraan. Caranya memang lembut, tapi pengaruhnya besar. Jadi inilah folio pertamanya, menyangkut beberapa keantusiasan meraih kemerdekaan. Merupakan salahsatu barang berharga yang dimiliki universitas." Penjelasan itu sedikit membuat para pendengarnya tertarik. Kyungsoo sempat ingin melihat benda yang ditunjukkan sang pemandu lebih dekat di tempatnya tersimpan, tapi interupsi membuat tangannya kembali menjauhi benda berharga tersebut.

"Awas kacanya. Kau bisa merusaknya ataupun mengotorinya."

"Maaf." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menundukkan kepala seperti yang biasa orang di negaranya lakukan. Dan beberapa orang yang melihat ke arahnya tertawa.

"Coba kita kesampingkan hal ini." Suara asing tanpa diizinkan begitu saja terdengar, dan berasal dari seorang pemuda yang beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di pojokan perpustakaan. Ia berjalan dengan angkuhnya, menarik kursi dan, astaga, dia naik keatas meja agar mendapat seluruh perhatian dari semua orang di perpustakaan.

"Di suatu malam, semua gelandangan keluar dari sarang mereka. Menguasai jalanan, membuat dunia seakan-akan mereka pemimpinnya. Dunia yang kejam. Mereka memang hanya bisa menyembunyikan diri di suatu gundukan dan bermain dengan cara mereka sendiri sehingga orang lain tidak tahu. Ohh.. aku rasa mereka bisa membuat dunia dapat lebih dinikmati!" Pemuda diatas meja itu meracau sesuai pikirannya yang bagi kebanyakan orang tidak jelas, kemudian tiba-tiba berbaring dengan lampu belajar ada diantara selangkangannya ketika kedua kakinya tertekuk.

Posisi seperti itu memaksa semua orang yang melihatnya langsung melotot. Merasa jijik akan sikap tidak santun sang pemuda yang_tunggu. Sepertinya dia sebangsa dengan Kyungsoo, orang Asia.

"Kau tikus badungan." Sampai seorang wanita setengah baya yang merupakan pengawas perpustakaan mencoba mengatasi keadaan dan membuat sang pemuda dapat menyesali tindakannya. Pemuda bermuka licik itu tersenyum seraya membenarkan posisinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Brigitta! Harimu baik?"

"Tanyakan itu pada hakim nanti."

"How ow, aku tidak sedang membunuh ataupun mengintimidasi orang."

"Security!" Wanita itu berteriak keras dan otomatis membuat si pemuda berlari kencang menghindari keamanan yang begitu saja berbondong masuk perpustakaan. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya yang kurang ajar tak bisa melepas senyum di bibir tebalnya.

"Katakan di pengadilan, Kim Jongin bersalah." Saking kesalnya, Brigitta si pengawas perpustakaan merutuki orang yang ia sebut namanya tadi. Sampai ingin saja rasanya membawa masalah anak nakal tersebut ke pengadilan, karena ini bukan pertaman kalinya.

"Maaf, ini tidaklah menjadi kebiasaan. Biasanya kampus sangat tenang." Tak lupa si pemandu rombongan Kyungsoo langsung menjelaskan kesalah teknis yang baru saja terjadi. Agar tidak dibuat serius tentunya.

Sudah jelas si pembuat onar yang barusan naik meja dan menyair dengan tidak jelasnya tadi terlihat seperti anak yang tidak patut dikagumi, tapi Kyungsoo berpikir sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Tinggalkan mesin ketikmu dan ikut aku ke pelabuhan. Aku menjemput saudariku disana." Terdengar teman satu asrama dengan Kyungsoo, seperti menuntut hal yang diucapkannya dan membuat apa yang sudah dipikirkan Kyungsoo matang-matang buyar bergitu saja.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mempunyai banyak hal untuk dikerjakan!"

"Omong kosong. Sekosong kertas yang sedari tadi hanya kau ketik tanggalnya kemudian kau tarik kembali hingga robek." Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menolak, pemuda tinggi berwajah khas orang Virginia itu malah menyindirnya. Kesal, namun Kyungsoo hanya menganggap itu angin lewat.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati duniamu." Teman sekamar itu pergi, menyisakan kesendirian pada Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu terdiam menatap mesin ketiknya yang baru saja dibeli ayahnya sebagai hadiah diterima dirinya di kampus ini. Bingung, apa yang harus dia tulis? Untuk membalas sindiran dosen di kelas tadi, yang menyebutnya tidak masuk akal karena menyangkal keseimbangan puisi seperti kemeja terselip.

"Argh! Sial.." Kyungsoo membanting jarinya di ketikan terakhir sebelum tindakannya yang tadi sudah ia lakukan terulang lagi. Merobek kertas lalu membuangnya.

Diputuskan saja oleh Kyungsoo, dirinya beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan segera keluar kamar bernomor 211 ini. Kakinya berjalan seiring tujuan yang ada dalam kepalanya. Entah darimana dia tahu, akhirnya dia sampai di depan kamar seseorang. Dan setelah mengetuk dengan jumlah cukup, Kyungsoo mendapat sambutan dari sang penghuni kamar.

"Voila, lihat siapa yang ada di depanku kini."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu itu. Sebab kau terlalu mencolok siang tadi." Si pemuda pemilik kamar menyeringai. Dan Kyungsoo tetap pada sikap datarnya.

"Aku tak perlu izinmu."

"Aku juga tidak akan mengizinkanmu.." Pemuda asing menggantung ucapannya sebentar, dan berlagak seolah menyediakan kamarnya untuk Kyungsoo. "Tapi mempersilahkanmu."

Jujur saja, senyum itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

_Apa dia orang yang berbahaya?_

"Aku kagum juga atas apa yang kau utarakan di kelas. Benar-benar pemberontakan..."

"Aku punya pendapat sendiri mengenai keseimbangan puisi." Kyungsoo langsung berkata cepat setelah lawan bicaranya mulai mengada-ada. Tapi selalu saja, pemuda dengan kulit sedikit gelap itu terkekeh.

Dan tiba-tiba kakinya menjauhi Kyungsoo sebentar, dan di tangannya sudah ada satu botol wine. Membulatkan mata Kyungsoo sehingga terlihat semakin besar.

"Tunggu, Jongin. Kau minum di kamarmu!?"

"How wow, jangan berpikir buruk dulu. Bahkan aku merokok."

"What!?" Sekarang kenyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo begitu tidak menyangkanya. Eh, bukan, itu memang pantas untuk orang seperti Kim Jongin, yang dari luarnya saja sudah kelihatan memuakkan.

"Tapi kampus punya peraturan bahkan muridnya tak boleh minum di area umum universitas. Kau.."

"Haha.. kamar adalah ruang privasi kita. Apapun boleh kita lakukan, dan aku ingin menerapkan salahsatu kebebasan tidak resmi itu." Jongin meneguk sedikit cairan bening dalam botol kaca di genggamannya setelah meremehkan peringatan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu serius menyikapi tabiatku, aku memang sudah diciptakan untuk menjadi orang seperti ini."

"Dan kuharap aku tidak salah orang untuk mencari inspirasi." Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu dengan kepulan asap yang ditimbulkan dari rokok menyala di bibir Jongin yang bahkan belum terlihat menghitam dengan benda panjang bercandu itu.

"Kau seorang penulis?" Untuk pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mengerti.." Belum lama setelah Jongin mengucapkan dua kata itu, ada suara dari luar memanggil Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras. Interupsi.

"Ada apa!?" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan kesal. Ternyata interupsi terssebut pemberitahuan ada telepon dari rumahnya.

"Ah, pasti itu ibu!" Raut Kyungsoo seketika menampakkan kegelisahan dan refleks dirinya berlari keluar kamar Jongin. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar sendiri mengikuti pria mungil bersurai hitam itu menuju telepon asrama.

"Iya, ibu?"

"Kyungsoo, aku menemukan kabel. Sekarang ayahmu mencoba mendengarkan apapun dariku, dia mencoba masuk ke dalam pikiranku.." Suara takut itu didengar Kyungsoo dengan miris. Kyungsoo pun langsung menggigit bibirnya tidak enak hati, ia harus segera menenangkan sang ibu.

"Tidak, ibu. Ayah tidak mencoba masuk ke dalam pikiranmu."

"Aku ingin kau pulang sekarang, sayang." Nyonya Do di tempatnya berada terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Kyungsoo semakin bingung, dan tanpa sengaja dirinya malah menatap karah Jongin yang sudah siap dengan mantelnya. Hendak ke suatu tempat?

"Kau ikut?" Seperti mengerti maksud tatapan Kyungsoo, Jongin menawarkan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak segera menjawab melainkan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada gagang telepon di tangan kanannya.

"Kau bicara dengan seseorang, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku bicara dengan teman. Dan aku akan keluar dengannya," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit keras pada ibunya. Mungkin sekaligus menjawab tawaran Jongin? Tentu saja, Jongin menyambutnya dengan tersenyum miring seraya membenarkan mantelnya.

"Tapi setelah itu kau akan berkunjung kan?"

"Iya aku akan ke sana."

"Kupegang janjimu." Ancaman dari sang ibu membuat Kyungsoo tercekat dan harus berpikir berat. Tapi demi hal yang tidak diinginkan agar tidak terjadi, Kyungsoo menjawab sesuai yang diharapkan ibunya saja.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Setelah itu sambungan terputus, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Saat ia lihat posisi Jongin yang tadi, ternyata orang yang dicari sudah pindah tidak disitu. Jongin telah setengah jalan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu sehingga Kyungsoo pun menyusulnya.

Menyadari derap kaki di belakangnya, Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi benar-benar ikut ya?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak membalas apa-apa, hanya mendekat kearah pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu. Jongin pun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkan agar pemuda lugu itu berjalan bersamanya.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran juga. Jongin justru memakaikan salahsatu mantelnya (dia memakai dobel) kepada Kyungsoo agar pemuda yang termasuk berpostur pendek itu tidak keidinginan dengan konyol.

"Katakan selamat datang pada dunia." Jongin tertawa lagi dengan khasnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo ikut sedikit memiringkan bibirnya menanggapi sikap Jongin padanya.

.

.

.

**_a/n: sebenarnya ini remix dari salahsatu film di laptop saya, yang katanya sih berdasar kisah nyata. enjoy it? review untuk yang mau lanjut_**


	2. New Vision

.

Sepertinya kyungsoo tak butuh jawaban. Justru dirinya sedikit menyesal sudah pergi bersama Jongin kini. Mereka masuk ke sebuah apartemen, tapi lebih kecil dan sempit dari yang Kyungsoo duga. Apalagi dengan suguhan pertama dua orang berwajah tua yang berciuman seenak jidat mereka sendiri saat masih di tangga, padahal Kyungsoo kaget dan hampir memuntahkan makan malamnya saat itu juga. Dan saat masuk area apartemen yang Jongin maksud, astaga, lebih parah.

Bau alkohol dan asap rokok bercampur jadi satu, Kyungsoo mual karena tidak biasa dengan semua itu. Banyak pria-wanita _dewasa_ yang tak dikenal Kyungsoo bercanda tawa dengan segala benda laknat surga dunia di tangan mereka masing-masing, tak jarang ada yang bercumbu tak tahu malu di pojokan apartemen. Padahal diluar sana ada banyak korban pengeboman hanya untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan, inikah sikap mereka diatas semua penderitaan sukarelawan perang?

Dan yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo hampir copot saat Jongin memasuki duluan ruang apartemen adalah, begitu saja anak tan ingusan itu berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak canitk sembari merebut segelas wine dari orang asing tersebut. Sehingga Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan berkali-kali menelan ludahnya berat di belakang punggung Jongin.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Jongin selesai. Yang ditanya malah menyeringai.

"Tidak samasekali. Bahkan aku tidak merencanakannya." Jongin meneguk gelas wine-nya dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu berdecak, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bisa mengikuti Jongin.

"Lihat, kau berada di dunia fantasi sekarang. Jadi jangan tegang!"

"Ini neraka." Kyungsoo membalas sembari si Jongin membenarkan letak poni rambutnya didepan cermin toilet. Karena penat merasa Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, Kyungsoo pun mencoba mendudukkan diri di ujung bath-up yang ada disitu. Tapi seketika terdengar orang berteriak mengagetkannya, berasal dari dalam bath-up.

"Kau menjepitku," ujar orang itu protes. Apakah dia orang Asia? Kok pertama kali lihat saja Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengasumsikannya.

Kyungsoo yang bingung mencoba mencari kesalahannya. Dan oh, ternyata dia menduduki sebuah selang dan itu terhubung dengan apa yang terpasang di mulut orang asing yang berada di bath-up entah untuk apa.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menunduk setelah meminta maaf. Tapi karena merasa sebangsa dengannya, si pria asing tidak tertawa. Dan setelah Kyungsoo menyingkiran selang tadi, dia kembali duduk dan menatap pria di bawahnya.

"Kau orang Asia?" Pria asing bertanya, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Untuk apa kemari?"

"Ayahku penyair yang menjadi sukarelawan meliput masa perang United States untuk Korea. Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, alasan yang konyol. Ayahku mengajakku kemari untuk mencari uang." Pria asing itu terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Kemudian menyodorkannya untuk Kyungsoo setelah membakarnya dan menghisap sedikit ujung benda kecil itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak menghisap ganja," tolak Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir. Sedangkan pria yang menawarinya langsung terlihat tidak senang.

"Tunjukkan bahwa kau orang yang mengenali dirimu sendiri, daripada berlagak seperti bajingan pembohong." Ucapan itu terdengar tidak enak di telinga Kyungsoo. Dan entah setelahnya adalah sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, Jongin ikut campur.

"Ha! Kalian sudah berkenalan ya? Joonmyun, dia Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, dia Joonmyun. Oh yeah, kita satu tim sekarang." Jongin saling menunjuk kedua orang yang disebutkannya bergantian untuk mengenalkan. Jadi Kyungsoo menatap orang bernama Joonmyun tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Setelah itu Kyungsoo beranjak karena tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Jongin. Sedangkan pria yang masih nyaman di posisinya dalam bath-up, tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Apa dia seorang kriminal? Dan_hei, kau mau membawaku kemana lagi?" Menyadari apa yang mengganjal, Kyungsoo mencoba menahan langkah Jongin yang terus mendorongnya dengan tujuan tidak terprediksi. Jongin tersenyum.

"Dia seharusnya ingin menjadi kriminal, keluarga Joonmyun lebih kaya dari presiden, kau tidak akan percaya itu! Dan_hei, aku ingin kau bertemu pemilik apartemen kami..." Jongin meniru nada bicara Kyungsoo di akhir kalimat. Membuat Kyungsoo berdecak dan pasrah saja saat Jongin kembali mendorong pundaknya.

"Hidup itu seperti lingkaran tak berujung. Apabila ada salahsatu sisinya yang rusak, perlahan wabahnya akan merambat dan menghancurkan semuanya. Jadi jangan sampai kau membuat cacat pada sedikit saja bagian lingkaran tersebut, atau hidupmu akan berakhir hanya karena tidak kestabilan yang konyol." Suara dari pria yang tak dikenal Kyungsoo disana menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu seakan-akan mereka mendapat pencerahan dari seorang penceramah, dan memang itulah pria yang dibicarakan Jongin tadi.

"Dulu dia adalah malaikat pelindungku. Tapi yang dia katakan, sepertinya aku sudah dewasa dan banyak pekerjaan." Saat mengatakannya, tanpa sengaja yang Kyungsoo lihat bahwa Jongin tersenyum dengan gaya yang berbeda. Entah aura apa yang ia dapat terka, rasa kagum?

"Sepertinya dia orang hebat."

"Memang itu kenyataannya." Sekali lagi Jongin membanggakan sosok itu, tapi bahkan Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang membuat pria tersebut terdengar spesial bagi Jongin.

_Malaikat pelindung ya?_

"Oh, lihatlah burung kecil yang baru lahir itu. Siapa kau, nak?" Tiba-tiba saja suara itu sepertinya ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun segera mengalihkan atensi pada yang_dia rasa_menegurnya. Habis siapa lagi kalau selain Kyungsoo yang masih _baru _disini?

"Kyungsoo.." jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Matanya pun melirik Jongin di belakang punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau disini, bahkan tidak ada yang mengundangmu."

"Sebenarnya aku mengundangnya." Seharusnya pertanyaan tadi untuk Kyungsoo, namun Jongin lebih dulu bersuara untuk menjawab. Dan yang memberi pertanyaan langsung tampak tidak senang.

"Kyungsoo!" Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya spontan sehingga suasana menjadi diam. "Terlihat rapuh, namun berbahaya. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti dia dapat menciptakan revolusi baru dan merubah dunia sehingga dunia sendiri ada dalam genggamannya." Nada bicara itu terdengar sarkastik walau sedikit pujian terkandung di dalamnya.

Tidak, itu 'ejekan selamat datang' bagi Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya. Padahal dia sangat tahu, pria yang kata Jongin adalah pemilik apartemen ini sejak pertama kali saling tukar pandangan saja sudah terasa sinis.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong aku Kris, sebuah penghormatan bagimu bisa berada begitu saja di istanaku."

.

.

.

_Oh shit, _Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menolak ajakan Jongin ke Bar. Yah, walau sebenarnya tempat tersebut masih tabu untuk pemuda sejati seperti Kyungsoo. Namun untuk pengalaman saja, kata Jongin. Agar lama-kelamaan kau bisa terjerumus dan ketagihan datang kesitu.

Dan apakah ada sesuatu yang dilupakan Kyungsoo atas semua godaan ini?

"Oh baby, malam ini indah. Aku akan mengambil minuman." Jongin tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghilang di kerumunan orang.

Musik pop yang berasal dari seoang wanita bertubuh sedikit gemuk namun seksi dengan wajah aborigin-nya (tapi tidak menyakinkan apakah orang itu aborigin atau bukan), membuat Kyungsoo begitu saja merasa senang dan menikmati musik sehingga tanpa sadar kepalanya bergerak seakan-akan menari dengan alunannya. Tapi baru saja sebentar, dirinya merasa diberi tatapan aneh oleh pria asal Canada di sebelahnya, membuat kesenangannya jadi berakhir begitu saja.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak suka padaku?" Karena Kyungsoo orang yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia akhirnya bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Jadi, kau bertemu Jongin saat makan siang lalu kalian bertukar nomor kamar?" tanya Kris, dan Kyungsoo di depan matanya hanya mengangguk ogah-ogahan.

"Sial, semua orang di Bar memanggilku bocah. Jadi, kucuri minuman mereka..." Jongin datang dengan seringai tak lupa bersama pernyataan rasa senangnya dan empat botol wine besar di genggaman tangan. Tanpa banyak bicara, pada dasarnya dia memang orang yang seperti itu, Joonmyun begitu saja merebut salahsatu botol tersebut dan menuangkannya jatuh kedalam gelas kaca dengan elitnya.

"Aku tidak minum, maaf."

"Lalu buat apa kau kemari? Rekreasi?" Joonmyun terdengar lebih kesal sekarang menghadapi kepolosan_atau bisa disebut penjagaan harga diri, yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mencengkeram gelas bagiannya, menikmati dingin embun efek es batu di sekujur kulitnya.

Setelah mengedar pandangannya sejenak, Kyungsoo tertarik pada satu tujuan.

"Hei, dia Ogden Nash!" Seruan Kyungsoo mendapat perhatian dari ketiga orang yang kini bersamanya. Tapi samasekali dari mereka tidak ada yang paham.

"Siapa Ogden Nash?" Kris bertanya, itu mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo karena yang Kyungsoo tahu Kris sepertinya tidak peduli apapun tentang perkataannya.

"Dia penyair terkenal di negara ini."

"Mengapa dia ada disini?" Jongin ikut heran. Dan oh, seperti jawaban tidak langsung untuknya, tiba-tiba beberapa keamanan menyeret orang-orang dewasa yang sepertinya berpengaruh besar bagi negara ini. Pejabat, dan para penyair. Sementara pria separuh baya yang sempat ditunjukkan Kyungsoo tadi berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Kejam. Apa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersenang-senang?" Joonmyun menggumam dan itu sangat jarang karena tidak biasanya ia berkomentar.

"Persetan, tanggung jawab apa gerangan yang mereka pikul sampai seperti itu? Buktinya disaat mereka tetap melakukan apapun sesuai aturan, tidak akan ada yang berubah." Jongin mengomel setelah susah payah membiarkan alkohol keras menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Sepertinya mereka butuh visi baru," ucap Kyungsoo asal. Tapi ia tidak sadar, justru itu sangat mengundang ketertarikan Jongin.

"Melanggar aturan, menguasai jalanan," tambah Joonmyun melengkapi. Kini senyum seringai sempurna di bibir Jongin.

"Aku tahu, justru pihak yang mengatur aturan itu sendiri yang merupakan penjara. Apakah sebaiknya kita bertindak dan mengeluarkan mereka dari penjara dan membiarkannya beraksi?"

"Hei, aku hanya bilang 'visi baru', kenapa arah bicaramu jadi menyebalkan sekarang?" interupsi Kyungsoo mengganggu fantasi Jongin saja. Anak tan itu menemukan ide brillian.

"Hei nak, kau dipekerjakan." Jongin menyodorkan rokoknya ke wajah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi puas. Dia punya proyek sekarang.

"Melawan prof. Stevan, dan membetulkan keseimbangan puisi dengan tidak menyangkutkannya dengan kemeja terselip." Baru setelah Jongin mengucapkan itu, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tertarik dan sedikit menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Dan Kris yang sedari tadi tidak terarik ikut dalam percakapan, hanya memberi tatapan dingin kearah Kyungsoo tanpa bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sadar dan sedikit tidak ingat apa yang menimpanya namun tiba-tiba hari sudah pagi dan Jongin masih bergelayutan di lengan kecilnya.

"Di waktu fajar, saat semuanya menjadi euforia tak berakhir..!"

"WOA!" Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menahan lebih lagi beban Jongin membiarkan mereka berdua menyapa jalan dengan begitu tidak elit. Tapi Jongin malah tertawa, seakan-akan surga sudah di depan mata, maklumilah karena dia tengah mabuk berat.

Untung jalanan masih sepi jadi jarang yang bisa melihat mereka. Ini sangat memalukan bagi Kyungsoo yang masih punya harga diri.

"Dan untuk bagian akhirnya, kita memasuki kota indah berdua.." Jongin memusatkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo seraya melanjutkan racauan ngaconya dibarengi sebuah senyum puas. Kebahagiaan yang sangat terpancar dari wajah tampan tapi brengseknya itu.

Jantung Kyungsoo seketika bertalu. Ia hanya bisa diam melihat Jongin diatas perutnya, posisi mereka terbilang cukup_err, intim.

Dan saat itu pula, dalam bayangan Kyungsoo terbersit sosok ibunya.

"Oh sialan, ini buruk."

"Ada apa?"

"Sangat buruk. Ini terlalu buruk." Kyungsoo yang pertama kali mencoba bangkit dari posisi mereka dan membenarkan pakaiannya serta menjauhkannya dari debu. Sedikit tidak menghiraukan Jongin dengan segal keingin-tahuannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ibuku. Dia pasti sangat marah." Cemas, Kyungsoo mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jongin sedikit paham dan malah menahan Kyungsoo dari langkahnya.

"_Don't go._"

"Kau tidak mengerti, tapi aku harus pergi!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Susah dijelaskan_._" Kalimat Kyungsoo yang terakhir membuat keduanya terdiam sejenak. Tapi tak lama kemuidian, Jongin tersenyum.

"_Perfect, i love complicated,_" balas Jongin asal, dan tangannya begerak membalikkan bahu Kyungsoo dan menyuruh pemuda mungil itu jalan duluan.

Setelah perjalanan yang singkat, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin ke rumahnya dan kini sampai. Baru saja kakinya memasuki pintu depan rumah, perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Diliihatnya sang ayah sedang berurusan dengan pria asing sedang menandatangani sesuatu.

Dan seperti jawaban yang sangat menyakitkan, itu surat perjanjian dalam perhubungan rumah sakit jiwa. Itu berarti ayah Kyungsoo punya niat memasukkan ibunya ke rumah sakit jiwa!

"Ayah, ada apa ini?" Segera saja Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tegas. Butuh penjelasan. Dan Jongin di belakangnya mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

"Tapi bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Ah..." Emosi yang hendak Kyungsoo luapkan pada ayahnya terjeda begitu saja setelah yang dia lihat dengan matanya sekarang adalah ibunya yang berwajah kesal mencoba menepis tangan-tangan yang mencengkeram lengan kurusnya. Itu sangat membuat Kyungsoo sakit.

"Ibu.."

"Kau tidak datang."

"Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku.."

"Padahal aku meneleponmu."

"Aku tahu itu! Tolong hentikan.." Kyungsoo berlari kecil kearah ibunya dan memeluk wanita berumur separuh abad itu erat. Air mata tanda rasa bersalah mengucur melewati pipi putihnya.

"Dia sudah menandatangani semuanya. Dia melakukan semuanya semata-mata untuk membuatku semakin buruk." Nyonya Do menunjuk-nunjuk penuh perasaan benci pada suaminya. Walau Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menutupi pandangan ibunya dari sang ayah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Soo. Biarkan pihak rumah sakit membawanya agar semua cepat selesai."

"Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Dia mengeluarkanku dari rumah, karena sebenarnya dia selingkuh..."

"Cepat lepaskan dia, Kyungsoo!"

"DIAM!" Bentakan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat suasana menjadi hening sementara. Sampai akhirnya dengan berat hati dia melepas ibunya dari rengkuhannya, membiarkan orang-orang asing itu membawa sang ibu keluar rumah ke tempat yang bahkan lebih asing lagi.

"Ini semua salahmu." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Kyungsoo sebelum ibunya benar-benar pergi. Kyungsoo mengusap matanya kasar, dan menatap tajam kearah sang ayah.

Kemudian yang Jongin lihat hanya pemandangan dimana Kyungsoo seperti terdakwa disidang oleh ayahnya. Segala celotehan Kyungsoo anggap enteng, dan baginya bahkan tidak terdengar. Mukanya teralih, dan Jongin dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat dari situ. Sampai diri Jongin sendiri entah kenapa ikut sesak dan sedih, bahkan air matanya hampir keluar.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin masih di rumah Kyungsoo, di terasnya. Mengkhawatirkan apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja setelah semua ini. Jadi dia menunggu, sambil berbaring di lantai kayu teras dan ada rokok berasap di bibirnya seperti menyentuh bintang-bintang diatas sana.

"Kukira kau sudah kembali ke asrama." Kyungsoo muncul juga, tapi tidak membuat Jongin merubah posisinya. Justru Kyungsoo ikut melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah anak tan itu.

"Sepertinya aku lebih depresi disini..."

"Kenapa kau begitu memikirkannya, heh?" balasan enteng Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menatapnya heran. Tapi yang lebih tua hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku justru memikirkan 'pekerjaan' yang kau nyatakan di Bar tadi." Kyungsoo mengundang apa yang bisa membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tersenyum karenanya. Oh, pemuda Asia berkulit tan itu terhibur sekarang.

"Apa saranmu, Do Kyungsoo?" tanyanya menyeringai.

.

.

.


	3. Haters

.

Kali ini Kyungsoo samasekali tak bisa menebak rencana Jongin. Pria tan itu membawanya kembali ke apartemen Kris. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo langsung merasa tidak enak memang, tapi ia sudahk tak bisa berkutik ketika dengan sadisnya Joonmyun mengunci dirinya dalam sebuah limo sin sepulang kuliah. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tak merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kris yang sejak awal saja terlihat tidak suka padanya? Mau taruh mana wajah Kyungsooo ketika Kris memberinya tatapan tajam lagi? Hhh.. terkutuklah Jongin!

"Kita sampai." Joonmyun melongok kearah jendela mobil dan membuat mata Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ah, suasana jadi sedikit berbeda di siang hari, apartemen tersebut jadi tidak seberapa menyebalkan dibanding kemarin. Lebih biasa.

"Ayolah, mau jadi anjing penjaga gerbang apartemen? Angkat kakimu!" Jongin mengoceh disaat Kyungsoo masih dengan jelas menampakkan ke-ogahannya beranjak lebih jauh. Joonmyun di sebelahnya memberikan tatapan datar terbaiknya.

"Kau mau diseret lagi?" Kata-kata Joonmyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan hal buruk. Membuat pria mungil dengan kulit seputih susu itu berdecak dan melangkahkan kaki dengan berat hati.

"Kau tidak perlu berlagak seperti teroris untuk memaksaku." Kyungsoo berkata tanpa menoleh kepada orang yang diajaknya bicara. Joonmyun cuma menyeringai dan menyalakan rokok di mulutnya seraya berjalan santai.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Merencenakan misi." Jongin menjawab Kyungsoo sembari membuka pintu apartemen dengan mudah meski terlihat dikunci. Sampai Jongin saja punya kunci duplikat apartemen Kris, sebenarnya hubungan mereka apa?

"Tapi kenapa harus di tempat Kris tinggal?" Merasa tidak puas, Kyungsoo pun protes.

"Sudahlah, yang penting tempat ini kosong sedang ditinggal pemiliknya. Lagipula bagiku tempat ini tempat yang menakjubkan." Ucapan tenang Jongin menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo kenyataannya tidak akan bertemu Kris. Itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo lega meski masih banyak ganjalan di hatinya. Tapi saat Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melirik Joonmyun, ada sesuatu lagi di kepalanya.

"Dan kenapa dia ikut?"

"Kau banyak tanya." Meski Kyungsoo bertanya untuk Jongin, Joonmyun lebih dulu menjawab. Kyungsoo pun berdecih setelahnya.

"Ini dia senjata kita!" Jongin membentang kedua tangannya di salahsatu ruangan dalam apartemen Kris yang penuh dengan rak berisi banyak buku. Kyungsoo sempat takjub, perpustakaan pribadi?

"Buku? Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mereka?" Joonmyun langsung ikut masuk dan mengambil satu buku. Melihat-lihat isinya dengan tidak begitu minat.

"Yeah, Joonmyun-ie, kau kutugaskan mencari buku yang kau suka, kemudian lemparkan ke Kyungsoo."

"Seperti ini?" Joonmyun begitu saja melempar buku di tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan menangkapnya karena belum siap.

"Dan kau, _anak baru._" Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens dilengkapi seringaian mencurigakan. Kyungsoo bergidik sekarang.

"Karena kau yang punya 'visi baru', jadi kau yang membaca sekilas buku dari Joonmyun, kemudian gunting bagian yang tidak kau sukai dari buku tersebut." Jongin memberikan perintah sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan gunting di tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo mengerut alis bingung.

"Kau yang termuda disini, kenapa kau yang seenaknya menyuruh kami? Lagipula, akan kau apakan guntingan buku yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Akan kupaku di dinding, mengumpulkan semuanya sebelum aku benar-benar membuka rencana besarku. Kau ikut?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Penawarannya sungguh tidak masuk akal, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berpikir dan menganggap ini hanya main-main saja. Lebih baik Kyungsoo menjadi penonton atas apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin di masa datang.

"Oke, terserah kau."

.

.

.

"Istirahat dulu." Joonmyun memberikan dua cangkir teh di hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terduduk setengah lelah di sofa dalam ruangan penuh buku milik apartemen Kris. Tapi kemudian pria tampan dengan harta melimpah itu tiba-tiba menaburkan serbuk ganja ke dalam dua gelas teh tersebut. Mengangetkan Kyungsoo meski anak itu masih terengah-engah.

"H-hei?"

"Sudahlah anak manja. Itu baik untukmu yang sedang stres oleh anak hitam satu ini." Joonmyun dengan berani menunjuk Jongin yang seketika menyambutnya dengan cibiran. Kalau Jongin sih, tidak akan menolah yang namanya narkotika. Baginya itu adalah jamuan dari surga.

"Cobalah, Soo. Ini menyenangkan." Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan meniru cara ayah Kyungsoo memanggilnya sambil memamerkan teh miliknya. Walau berdecak kesal, mata Kyungsoo tergoda juga untuk melirik gelas di depannya yang sudah tidak murni berupa teh.

"Kalian memang manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui." Dengan berat hati dan tidak sepenuhnya yakin, Kyungsoo meraih gelas bagiannya serta menyesapnya perlahan. Rasa takutnya terlalu mencolok sehingga membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

"Memamng kau pria bujang di bawah umur? Tenggak sampai habis pun kau tidak akan mati!" Dengan kasar Jongin menepuk_tepatnya memukul pundak kecil Kyungsoo. Karena efek guncangan yang Kyungsoo terima, teh dalam gelas di tangkupan tangannya hampir tertuang ke kakinya.

"Bodoh! Kau mau membuat kakiku dikerubung semut!?"

"Aku lebih memilih kau dikepung sepuluh wanita jalang.." Jongin mulai menyalakan rokoknya sembari masih menertawakan Kyungsoo. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa diam dengan segala rasa kesalnya.

Itu teknik jitu yang Jongin berikan. Kyungsoo jadi lupa kalau teh di genggamannya berisi ganja, sehingga bocah polos dari New Jersey itu meneguknya sangat normal. Joonmyun memberikan senyum sebagai penghargaan.

"Tehnya enak kan?" tanya Jongin meremehkan. Kyungsoo seketika merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tapi entah kenapa... semua jadi terasa indah.

"Aku tidak tahu, tap kepalaku sepertinya akan pecah."

"Kau akan terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu." Ucapan Joonmyun sukses menyadarkan Kyungsoo atas apa yang barusan diminumnya. Keterkejutannya disambut ledakan tawa dua pria brengsek yang bersamanya.

"_April mob, _Kyungsoo!" Lagi-lagi Jongin menyakiti pundak kecilnya.

.

.

.

Benar kata Jongin. Meski Kyungsoo ingin memungkirinya, namun setelah sekali saja kau datang ke klub, untuk seterusnya pasti kau juga ada keinginan pergi kesana. Seperti saat ini. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun ke klub hanya sekadar untuk bersenang-senang. Dan Kyungsoo tidak melakukan penolakan sehingga Joonmyun dapat menyindirnya.

"Ah, musiknya malam ini indah." Jongin menuangkan alkohol di gelasnya dengan asntusias dan sedikit tidak sabar. Sedangkan Joonmyun melakukannya dengan lebih _berwibawa_, sekalian dia menuangkannya untuk Kyungsoo juga.

Kali ini tanpa ragu Kyungsoo langsung meneguk semuanya secara brutal. Jongin saja takjub menyaksikan bocah itu.

"Hei, jadi sekarang kau seorang peminum, heh? Bagus sekali nak." Jongin menyeringai dan menambahkan alkohol ke gelas kosong Kyungsoo. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo kembali menenggaknya sampai habis, sedikti terlihat jorok ketika dia mengusap mulutnya di akhir.

"Jadi.." Jongin melahap satu kacang diatas meja ditengah mereka bertiga. "Kita kali ini butuh imajinasi lebih liar. Tanpa sensor, ekspresi diri, dan pastinya akan sedikit menyimpang dari peraturan orang tua. Yang paling menarik ialah ini akan mengejutkan semua orang!" Keantusiasan Jongin hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Kyungsoo maupun Joonmyun. Dua orang itu tampaknya sedang tidak minat.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Sekarang aku sedang tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Ayahku membunuhku.." Joonmyun menghela nafas sehingga asap rokok tebal dengan mulusnya mengepul dari hidung serta mulutnya. Wajahnya tampak stres.

"Oke, bersantailah sahabat besar." Jongin pun mencoba memaklumi apa yang dialami Joonmyun. Membayangkan sosok kepala keluarga Kim membuat Jongin tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak menikmati musik dan segala suguhan yang ada, Jongin tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama anak itu. Ia menyalakan rokok yang mengandung ganja sebelum memulai.

"Hei Kyungsoo, hisap ini," perintah Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebatang rokok tadi pada pemuda bermata bulat di sebelahnya. Tidak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Rasakan.. hisap yang dalam.." instruksi Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menurutinya.

Seketika Kyungsoo merasakan pening yang sangat hebat. Pandangannya agak memburam, dan badannya seketika seperti tanpa beban. Efek esktasi membuatnya seperti berada dalam dunia fantasi sehingga yang dilihatnya waktu seperti berhenti. Di mata Kyungsoo, orang-orang dalam bar tak bergerak, layaknya patung. Tapi hanya Jongin yang dapat ia lihat secara normal. Jongin pun menggandeng tangannya untuk berkeliling.

"Lihat kan? Ini menarik." Jongin menyeringai pada Kyungsoo yang seperti orang tersesat saat mengedar pandangan ke sekitar. Jongin tetap menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Oh, perhatikan ini." Saat Jongin sejenak melepas tautan tangan mereka, Kyungsoo sejenak merasakan hampa. Tak percaya Jongin pergi begitu saja, Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya.

Saat Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin, pemuda tan itu menyeringai di sebelah pasangan yang sedang berciuman namun dalam pandangannya kegiatan mereka itu terhenti. Kyungsoo mengerut alis menatap Jongin. Dan kembali memperhatikan yang Jongin lakukan.

Jahil sekali, Jongin memindah sang wanita dari pria-nya sehingga tautan bibir mereka terpisah. Pemuda kurang ajar itu memindah wanita tadi kepada teman si pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Jongin menjentikkan jari, dan yang menjadi tontonan Kyungsoo kali ini wanita tersebut berciuman justru kepada orang lain, bukan kekasihnya.

Sekejap, Kyungsoo tertawa dan ikut meninggalkan drama tadi kembali mengikuti Jongin hendak pergi kemana. Sampai akhirnya Jongin berhenti untuk duduk di ujung panggung untuk penyanyi bar.

"Sini tanganmu." Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang belum tahu apa tujuan pemuda tan itu hanya bisa menurut.

Jongin mengeluarkan pisau dari tangannya. Kemudian menggenggamkan tangan Kyungsoo pada pisau tersebut, sangat kuat. Sampai akhirnya menggoreskannya untuk bahasa lain menyayat tangan Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"Aw!" Kyungsoo yang terkejut mengerang. Sakit, tapi tida seberapa dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Jongin tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak seberapa sakit kan?" Jongin mendapat anggukan dari yang lebih tua sebagai jawaban.

Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap tangan kanannya sendiri. Sehingga keduanya sama-sama memiliki tangan kanan yang berdarah sekarang. Jongin mengarahkan tangannya agar bersentuhan keseluruhan bersama milik Kyungsoo. Luka mereka saling bertemu. Dan Kyungsoo tercengang disertai jantung yang berdegup kencang merasakan sensasi yang entah datang dari mana dan menggambarkan apa.

Begitu juga saat dirinya menatap Jongin. Yang ia temui hanyalah tatapan intens tak terdefinisi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara berat yang begitu familiar membuyarkan keheningan dan segala fantasi mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?" Ketahuan, Kris tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyun lagi di apartemennya sendiri. Bahkan di ruang buku yang amat dijaganya namun sudah berantakan kini.

Tak ada yang mau menjawab emosi Kris. Joonmyun tetap merokok dan lebih memilih jendela sebagai pusat perhatiannya. Sedangkan Jongin tetap memandang ke sembarang arah sembari memegang oksigen untuk Kyungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat kebanyakan ekstasi.

"Keluar! Dan... apa-apaan ini!?" Kris mendekati tembok yang kini penuh kertas robekan yang langsung menyita atensinya. Memancing Jongin berdiri agar menahan tindakan yang hendak dilakukan Kris sebagai ancaman.

"Whoa, kau tidak bisa merusaknya begitu saja. Ini rencana kami dan aku harus menulis semuanya_"

"Rencana apa!? Dan seharusnya ini rumahku, kenapa kau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan seenakmu sendiri!? Bahkan memasukkan anak itu lagi yang bahkan tak pernah kuundang." Kris menunjuk ketus kearah Kyungsoo yang lemas, namun mulai sadar perlahan karena sepertinya anak itu terganggu dengan keramaian yang ada. Joonmyun pun mendekati dirinya seraya membantunya berdiri.

"Lebih baik kita pergi.. biarkan dia memiliki ruang dan membereskan ini sendiri." Seharusnya itu sindiran dari Joonmyun pada Kris.

"Diam kau, pengkhianat!"

"Aku yang menginginkannya, lalu kau mau berbuat apa!?" Jongin membentak Kris agar perhatian pria tinggi itu kembali padanya. Membiarkan Joonmyun membawa keluar Kyungsoo dari ruang yang mulai berhawa panas ini.

"Kau sepertinya perlu kuajak bicara." Kris mencengkeram pundak Jongin kesal.

"Sendiri."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membilas mukanya cukup lama. Menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin, kemudian mengacak rambut frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah menimpanya? Kalau dia menolak ajakan Jongin hari ini dan lebih memilih belajar, pasti dia tidak akan bertemu Kris. Terkutuklah Jongin yang pura-pura tidak mau tahu meski sudah jelas mereka bertemu Kris di bar dua hari yang lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bayangan Jongin yang dipegang kedua pundaknya oleh Kris dari belakang yang terlihat di cermin toilet, mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Ini punyamu." Terlihat Kris menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kepada Jongin. Walau yang Kyungsoo tahu dia sedang marah, tapi perlakuannya terhadap Jongin lebih lembut sekarang.

Jongin tak berkata apa-apa dan menyabetnya dengan kasar.

"Persetan denganmu."

"Jangan begitu, Jongin. Apa kau mau berbuat seenakmu sendiri mulai saat ini?" Kris tampak mengusap-usap kedua lengan Jongin yang kini malah terlihat pasrah. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya tak bisa menebak apa yang setelah ini kedua orang tersebut bicarakan.

Sialnya, Kris menyadari posisi Kyungsoo yang seperti menguping dirinya dan Jongin. Kris tahu kalau Kyungsoo bisa melihat mereka. Sehingga dengan ekspresi tidak suka Kris langsung beranjak ke toilet, menutup pintunya sehingga menimbulkan suara keras sampai membuat Kyungsoo menutup mata mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Jongin." Tanpa izin dari pemilik kamar pun, Kyungsoo akan tetap masuk. Memaksa Jongin yang awalnya melamun sendirian jadi memberikan perhatiannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begini?"

"_Dunno._" Jongin meneguk susah-payah birnya. Kyungsoo mendecak kesal dan segera menghampiri pemuda satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Kyungsoo terlihat.. cemas.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kau memang tidak bangun untuk pekerjaan yang kuberikan." Pernyataan Jongin terdengar penuh penyesalan da justru membuat Kyungsoo tak suka. Kyungsoo berdiri, dan menegaskan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Kenapa hanya karena bertemu Kris saja kau jadi berpikiran sedangkal itu!? Ini bukan dirimu, dan_"

"Susah dijelaskan!" potong Jongin frustasi serta ikut berdiri. Ia terbawa emosi yang disulut Kyungsoo. Memikirkan Kris bisa membuat dirinya gila.

"Aku suka kerumitan." Kyungsoo menjawab Jongin tanpa ragu. Mengingatkan akan masa lalu, tapi giliran dia yang bicara seperti itu sekarang, yang sebetulnya dulu pernah diucapkan Jongin padanya. Jongin membuang nafas kasar, wajahnya betul-betul kusut, menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

"Kris itu seorang dosen yang bekerja menjadi petugas kebersihan. Dia hanya buah kesialan yang tidak akan membiarkanku lepas bebas." Perkataan Jongin amat ketus, lagipula rautnya sudah pasti menunjukkan bagimana perasaannya saat menjelaskan itu. Kyungsoo mengernyit alis heran.

Jongin yang terlanjur stres langsung lemas dan terduduk di ujung kasur. Meneguk sisa bir dalam gelas setengah memaksa. Membuat Kyungsoo ikut mengambil posisi di sebelah pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Buah?" Kyungsoo menggantung pertanyaannya. "Yah, dengan begitu.. mari menyingkirkannya." Mengubahnya menjadi penawaran kemudian.

Jongin menatapnya tanpa kata. Wajahnya cukup teler dan kepalanya pening sehinga secara tak terduga tubuhnya ia hempaskan kearah Kyungsoo. Menjatuhi pangkuan pemuda bermata lebar itu. Sehingga Kyungsoo terkejut akan degupan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah tempo. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasakannya saat Jongin melakukan hal tak terduga kepadanya.

Sunyi, tak ada percakapan dalam kamar ini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berkali-kali menelan ludah dalam tenggorokannya berat. Entah kenapa ada rasa peduli merasuk dalam hatinya yang ditujukan untuk Jongin. Sehingga tangannya refleks bergerak menraih kepala Jongin. Menyusupkan jari-jari ke helaian rambut brunet itu perlahan, lembut. Sampai akhirnya terhenti saat dengan sengaja Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo melemas dan turun ke wajah Jongin. Dalam sekejap, Jongin menganggap jari telunjuk Kyungsoo seperti permen, dia memasukkan sebagian jari tersebut dan mengulumnya. Masih memberi tatapan polos kepada Kyungsoo yang kaku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat melepas mulutnya dari jari Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih memendam wajahnya pada paha pemuda yang lebih tua. Mengelus betisnya. Sampai Kyungsoo rasanya seperti tersengat listrik dan sedikit bergidik.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

"Saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau menuliskan sesuatu yang bagus untukku.." ucap Jongin sebelum tertidur diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

_**Wks, apa-apan ini.. Akhirnya saya bisa apdet dis story! Fiuh.. bagaimana chap ini? Gak jelas? Katakan komentar anda pada reviews saja. Review pwease~ biar tetep apdet nih cerita.. *bow**_


End file.
